Good With His Hands
by GrimmKazu
Summary: Kazura is alone on the Merry Go. She wakes up to Sanji brining her breakfast in bed. But is that all he cooked up for her? Lemon


I yawned as I sat up in my bed. The sun was shining into the room through cracks in the boards. I could feel myself move back and forth as the ship swayed.

There was something I liked about this ship. I felt at home. I sighed. Too bad I'll be leaving soon. The next port is where I leave. I sat there for a while and just thought. I've been on this boat for over a month and I've really grown close to Nami. Me, Usopp, Luffy and Chopper always crack each other up. Zoro taught me a lot about fighting.

And then there's Sanji.

There's just something about him that I couldn't resist, though I always rejected him when he tried to come onto me. I loved everything about him. And I wasn't sure why.

"Hello Beautiful~!" someone slammed open the door.

"Eh?" I looked over and saw Sanji in an apron that said "Kiss the cook", holding a tray full of food. My eyes lit up. Because that moment I realized something amazing. I realized I was extremely hungry and a hot guy was about to feed me breakfast in bed. The gods must love me.

"Damn that was great!" I smiled as I laid back after finishing my huge breakfast. I could see Sanji was happy.

Then it got kinda awkward. For a while, we just sat there. I started blushing for God knows what reason.

"So…" I tried to think of something to say. "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone went into town to get supplies." He answered. Then it got quiet again. Dammit. Hastily, I tried to find something to say. And without realizing it, I said:

"So I heard you're good with your hands." My face grew as read as it possibly could. Why the hell did I just say that? Sanji smirked.

"You've heard right." He was staring right through me. I felt like I was about die of embarrassment. I'm so stupid! Then the blonde cook moved onto my bed and crawled up to me lying down.

"Do you wanna see just how good they are?"

"Umm…" I wasn't really sure what to say. Sanji moved right over me and looked at me with devious eyes. He leaned down and kissed my neck softly. Gradually, he moved up to my lips and began to explore my mouth. I began to unbutton his vest while are kiss became deeper.

Once both his vest and shirt was off (damn him dressing nice!) we began on my clothes. The cook began to kiss down to my breasts and licked my nipple before sucking on it. I moaned in pleasure. "S-sanji…."

Leisurely, his hand made its way down and unbuttoned my baggy shorts. Pulling them down to my knees, he moved back up to my lips and kissed me again.

His hand moved to my inner thigh and rubbed it tenderly. He pulled back from my lips. He had a sexy look on his face. I knew exactly what he was going to do. He pulled my purple underwear down, and stared into my golden eyes longingly.

His hands finally went to work as he inserted his long fingers into me. I let out a playful moan as he moved them back and forth, causing ripples of pleasure to rush throughout my lower body. I bit my lip trying not moan too loud.

Sanji pulled his fingers out of me abruptly. I silently questioned him with my eyes, why he put his cum-covered fingers in front of me. Then it hit me once I saw him lick his lips.

"Umm…sure…" I said, lifting my head enough so I could lick his fingers. He seemed to enjoy this a lot… Weird fetish…

After that was done, he surprised me by kissing one of my exposed breasts hard, and grabbing the other. My moan was so loud it could have probably been heard throughout the entire ship.

This made Sanji laugh. "It's not funny." I half moaned. He smirked at this. "It is to me." I gave him a cold glare. He just laughed again.

Then he began to unbuckle his belt. Dear god. I was more than ready for this. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down. I tried to not giggle when I saw his boxers were pink and decorated with rainbow lollipops. I'm glad he didn't notice.

Kneeling on the bed, he threw his pants aside, and to my joy teased his boxers down. I almost drooled with the size of his love torpedo. He looked almost proud as I started to lean down to give him a b.j.

I licked it a little, to tease him, and then sucked hard on the tip. He made an orgasm face, as I stuck it deeper in my mouth. I could hear his moans, which were more just him grunting "Oh shit" over and over. This just about made me laugh, but my mouth was full at the moment.

The more I sucked the harder and bigger it got. And did I love it. More than you could ever imagine with your dull minds. I felt his fingers entwine themselves in my long purple hair, his moans/grunts getting seemingly louder as time went on.

I could feel him about to orgasm. The moment it happened he moaned louder than I ever could and his cum filled my whole mouth. The more I sucked, the more cum dripped down my chin onto the sheets.

Finally I pulled away and laid back down to take a breather. Sanji huffed beside me, and I could sense he wanted more. Much more. I turned to face him, and found him already ahead of me. He was on top of me in seconds, his hips on mine, his hands on the pillow with my head in between them.

The blondie slowly began to push into me, and I could feel his member go inside me. The faster he got, the more I thought he was moving the boat back and forth. With the pleasure getting more intense, I gripped the sheets, holding on in order to keep us on the bed. We both moaned as I felt myself tighten beneath him.

"Oh God…" I moaned, as the pleasure increased immensely. I could practically feel the height of an orgasm beginning to creep up. Then it hit me. Full on. I trembled with desire, and moaned his name over and over.

Finally I could feel him release inside of me. It was warm, and very nice. Sanji collapsed beside me in an exhausted heap, gasping from fucking so hard. I gasped right alongside him, our chests rising and falling in perfect rhythm.

After a few moments I crawled onto him and hugged him tightly. I sighed happily, and Sanji chuckled softly as he huffed.

Suddenly, I heard a frightened cry. Sanji and I both looked to the door and saw a terrified Chopper, staring at us in shock.

Sanji seemed annoyed. He stood up, still completely naked (Poor, poor Chopper). He pushed the poor reindeer out of the room with his foot, then slammed the door and locked it.

I burst a fit of laughter, causing Sanji to grin, and cause the annoyed expression to dissipate entirely. He walked back to the bed and laid back down under the sheets. We cuddled for a while until Luffy banged on the door and demanded Sanji to make him food.

"Get your own damn food you, Dumbass!" he yelled, then he looked at me. I smiled. Luffy grunted, frustrated, and left us in peace.

After this event I decided to become a pirate and stay with the Merry Go.


End file.
